Gar
Gar as he is simply known, is the strongest and most resilient force in the realm. The patriarch of the the attributal pantheon, Gar embodies the essence of the wild warrior. A barbarian, a ronin, a champion of the people, he lives truly in the moment with, the blessings of self reliance and a simple nature. Where as scholars might argue the often held belief that no feat of strength can match the power of the disciplined mind, no scholar who lived through the Sundering was able to think their way through that catastrophic event in quite the same way that Gar stood his ground and literally held on to what he cared about in the face of the greatest force the realm ever knew, until that day. His avatar is Ragnar. As part of a wandering tribe of nomads Gar had become a leader of sorts in his clan, renownd for not only his strength but his care free attitude. On the day of the sundering his clan like many of the others was preparing for war with the neighboring country, Gar hoping to find challenge in the battle that day decided to set off on his own, knowing the only way he was sure to be tested was to fight without his comrades at his back. Fighting ferociously in combat that day he soon managed to cut his way though the the swarm of enemy soldiers, so blinded by the thrill of a truly challenging battle he didn't even note that the myriad of flags and features that came his way, had he bothered to notice this detail he might have relized this was not an army he wandered into but rather a chaotic frenzy of the realms most powerful citizens all struggling to get to the safety of The Last Stand. Only when he reached the stones of that iconic monument did he realize the gravity of the situation. Rather than seek shelter for himself he fought back against the crowd, the only force moving against the wave of asylum seekers. However before he reach his clansmen, the realm shatterd. Leaping from the the disintegrating rock beneath his feat he latched onto the clump of earth and trees that he had once called home. The light engulfed him, burning away his legs and the shear the power of that blast wrenched his bones from their sockets. With a mighty shout he tightened his grip, his muscles contracting so fast they split the skin of his arms. A mass of flesh dangling from a mountain of burnt rock drifted in that void for a few moments before something awakened with in him, this was a challenge to be sure. No man that he knew could claim to have saved a land from obliteration by simply holding fast. So he rose to the challenge and he did more than just hold, he summoned every last ounce of strength he had, his muscles tore, his bones warped and snapped, the blood, if there was any blood left was sure to have misted out of his skin as the heat created by his muscle contraction was to much for it to bear. He threw all of himsel back towards what remained of the realm and with it he threw his homeland. Waking up, sometime later, he found himself nestled into the chasm left by the vile sundering that had turned his home into an unrecognizable place. Though he had spared it from being cast into the cosmos, it had not been enough, for every living thing on that rock had been destroyed. The irreperable damage had been done, and Gar, more a pile of meat than a man closed his eyes for what he expect to be for the last time, when he next he awoke he found he was not alone, a theif of sorts had somehow survived the sundering and stumbled upon his remains, was now sifting through the mess looking for valuables. Their world had just been destroyed and yet here this thief was, seemingly oblivious to rubble around him hands deep in Gar's entrails. A surge of anger took him at the sight of the callow thief, his scattered ligaments and loose muscle fibers moving seemingly of their own accord grappled the fellow binding him in place. Despite all the carnage that had taken him he seemed capable of his former strength, using this to his advantage he attempted to snap the thief in two descending on him like a mass of branch vipers but the thiefs pleading death throws made him reconsider, as he promised he could make them both whole again. Years later Gar, and his friend the thief, Stag would join with many other beings some old, some new, in the construction of a realm which they could use to watch over the remnants of this one and make sure her inhabitants never came that close obliteration again.